the vampire alicorn
by Neon dash
Summary: This is the story of my oc and how I became the way I am


The Vampire Alicorn

I was once lovely black alicorn mare with a beautiful rainbow mane and tail that flowed with grace until that fateful night my life was changed forever. But i"m getting ahead of myself let me introduce myself my name is Princess Dark rainbow i rule a land with of bat ponies i myself am not one of is the story of how I became a vampire Alicorn princess.

" Princess come quickly Make haste the castle is under attack you must flee and hide in the safe room!" Shouts one of my guards as he bursts through the doors to my private chambers.

" Whom are attacking Guard?!" I say in my royal alicorn voice much like my friend princess Luna of canterlot.

" No time to explain Princess just run I will tell you on the way." he pants as we run.

The sky was filled with dark gloomy clouds and rain was pouring down hard in great amounts. Lightning flashed as was ran with great pace. I was afraid to fly because my wings are not water proof and therefore would surely make me crash to the ground if i even attempted to do so. With a glow of my horn i guided the way the purplish hue surrounding it. Into the forest of despair we went galloping as fast as our hooves could take us. In the middle of the woods was our destination there is a clearing only an alicorn can open with their magic so as soon as we arrive i let a sudden burst of magic from my horn and open the secret enter and meet the rest of the royal court.

" Oh thank goodness the princess is safe!" exclaims one of my other guards wiping sweat from his brow with a hoof.

" Who is attacking my castle I must defend my subjects!" I demand with anger.

" Vampire ponies your highness." Gulps the guard as he shakes with fear.

" I am going to save my subjects the is no stopping me understand." I instruct my guards with great authority.

" Princess you could be hurt or killed..." his voice trails off because i was to far away to hear it.

" Ok Princess Dark rainbow you have a duty to uphold to your subjects you must protect them at all cost live or die doing it." I tell myself tears rolling down my face as i run.

Through the dark forest i roam galloping with all my strength my legs ached but I did not care I was doing this not for myself but for my loving subjects. I press onward my hooves pounding the ground with every movement of my legs. Thorns covered the area my legs were stabbed with their sharp needle like points. Blood trickled down my legs and back I winced in pain but continue on. I reach my castle and enter i hear screams of some of the unfortunate ponies that fell victim to the terrorizing vampire ponies. I run up the stairs and find one of my poor subjects barely hanging to life the blue stallion gasped for air struggling with each movement of his chest. I rush over as quickly as i can to his side and hold him with my fore-hooves i glance at his neck and see two bite marks on his throat. I also listen to the rapid pounding of his heart it quickening with every moment that passes. Finally all is still his breathing stops his heart no longer thumps in his chest his eyes close. No sound is to be heard all is quiet and still eerily so not even the sound of a cricket's chirp can be the stallion's eyes shoot open red as can be fangs poke out from his mouth and bat like wings sprout out from his back he hisses and looks at me with blood thirst. I back away but soon I am corned as more vampire ponies pop out of thin air. I don't dare attack because these ponies are still my subjects vampires or not I would never attack of the vampire ponies stallions (a green one) charges at me and then bites me on my neck I let out a scream blood running down into my mane this attracts more vampire ponies to the feeding frenzy they comp down and drain me of my blood. My vision begins to blur and i loose consciousness my lungs and heart kick into panic mode rapidly trying to get oxygen a great pain overwhelm my very core. My heart stops suddenly was i dead i was not sure i could not move i felt nothing there was nothing. My eyes burst open after sometime and i stand up my once feathery wings now sickly bat wings. I lick my chops and discover razor sharp fangs my once beautiful coat was now covered with red stripes for the dry blood that covered my body it tattooed itself on my body so i as changed. My horn was even more sharp than it had been before I knew my eyes too were red I knew I was now a vampire alicorn princess.

I had a burning sensation in my throat I knew what that meant I was thirsty for blood the blood of my subjects would now be on my hooves if i didn't act. My mind had thoughts of blood running through it and nothing else i had to think of something thirst getting more painful every pasting moment. I fly to the pony blood bank and grab as many blood bags as i could carry and fly back to the castle. Once there I drop the packs on a table and beckon my fellow vampire ponies over with a hoof. They eagerly come and sit down we bite down on the bags with and puncture them with our sharp fangs and sip every last drop out of them.

I will never forget that day because I still remember it like it was yesterday it was more than 1,000 years ago. My friend princess Luna is now on the moon I will wait for her return until that day I wall slumber in my dark castle. I will guard my Vampire subjects with my immortal life I will never die. Alive forever.

The end


End file.
